


Violation

by solarbaby614



Category: Power Rangers Jungle Fury
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:44:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarbaby614/pseuds/solarbaby614
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey gets groped and RJ gets possessive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Violation

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on 05-23-08.

It was about the third time that a giggling Lily came into the kitchen that RJ's interest peaked. She would come in and start to say something, only to turn around and leave before actually coming out and saying it. So the next time she returned, he caught the cheetah by her arm and stopped her from leaving. "Lily, what is it?"

She suddenly seemed nervous. "Um… Well… You see… It's Casey…"

He nodded. "Yes. What about Casey?"

"Well, Casey didn't want me to tell you but Theo and Fran thought it would be a good idea--."

RJ cut her off. "What's going on?"

Lily bit her bottom lip and contemplated her choices. Any decision she was going to make was immediate forgone when the door to the kitchen flew open and a crimson faced Casey shot up the stairs.

"Casey!" Fran grabbed the still swinging door before it slammed her in the face. She glanced around the room only to discover that he wasn't there. "Umm… hi!"

"Would someone please tell me what is going on?" RJ's voice had taken on an irritated tone.

Lily's eyes seemed to have taken on a panicked look and she took off into the parlor, leaving behind Fran to explain the situation.

"Fran?"

Fran grimaced, mentally cursing her friend for abandoning her. "Well, you see… there was this guy… and Casey… umm… then…" Her face deepened another shade.

RJ's face took on a distinctly unpleasant look. "This is more than I have gotten out of Lily. Now, just what happened between Casey and this guy."

"Well, umm…" She sighed and decided to bite the bullet. What was the worst that could happen? "You see the guy kinda… grabbedCasey'sbutt." The last three words were said in a rush, as though she was forcing them out. Before she could even blink, RJ had rounded the counter and was face to face with her.

"Where is he?"

She let out a 'meep' as she took a step back. The look in her boss' eyes was almost feral. "Casey? I thought you knew. I mean, I saw him running back here and you and Lily were back here too so--."

"I meant the guy. Is he still out there?" RJ bit out the words.

Fran relaxed a fraction. "No. Theo tossed him out the moment Casey took off."

"Good." The word came out as a growl. He turned around and took off up the stairs without another word.

Fran frowned behind him. "But who's going to watch the kitchen?" There was no response other than the slamming of a door.

She gave a huff and grabbed a chunk of abandoned dough, muttering. "He's just as bad as the rangers!"

oOoOoOoOoOo

Casey wasn't exactly sure what had happened. One moment Casey was by the loft's fridge, gulping down one the contents of a water bottle, the next he found himself pinned against the wall by a warm body. It wasn't an all together unpleasant experience but an unexpected one, none the less. "RJ?" All he got in response was a growl.

When a hot mouth covered Casey's in deep possession, with RJ's hands buried in his hair, preventing escape, a low groan escaped him. The kiss, the sheer power and force of it, stole his will, along with any reason to stop the wolf that he may have entertained. All that existed was RJ and the force of his kiss, the utter command of his lips sliding over Casey's and a tongue invading his mouth.

RJ explored Casey's mouth, wanting more of him. He'd never felt hunger like his before. It was needful and demanding. The wolf inside him howled with ferocity. It was a dangerous beast that wanted to devour the tiger before him. It clawed, wanted freedom to come out and play.

Wanting Casey.

He finally understood why animals would kill those who came near their territory. That guy who grabbed his mate…

RJ wanted to rip the man to shreds.

"You smell good enough to eat." The wolf master whispered in his ear, sending shivers down the younger's spine.

The cat in Casey wanted to snarl and stalk.

More than that, it wanted to mate.

Casey groaned as the mouth pulled back. He glanced up at the other man to see want had prompted him to stop.

"He touched you." There was fire in RJ's eyes, a strange kind of heat, a possessiveness that touched Casey on a deep primal level. "He put his hands on you and in his mind he was doing much more."

There was a hiss as RJ leaned down and his teeth nipped at the mark on the tiger's neck. It was more than a month old but when the master brushed it, it seemed to be as tender as the day it was given. "You can't hang someone for their thoughts, RJ."

"Doesn't mean I can't want to." He sighed and nuzzled his mate's neck. "You make me crazy, you know that, right?"

Casey sent him a shaky grin and tried to right his now tussled clothing. "I should. You tell me enough. I should get back to work." He grabbed his hat off of the counter and paused. "That guy's gone, right?" There was a look sent his way and he shook his head. "Right, course he is." He moved past RJ when a hand shot out and grabbed his arm.

And pulled him back.


End file.
